Gem of Legends: Emerald
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After the self destruction of the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson unlocks a heritage that has not been seen in many, many generations. But will the others accept this? Read on, and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not much of a fan of Steven Universe, but guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 suggested a pretty good idea for something like this. So I'll at least give it a shot. Just so you know, Ben is going to be replacing Steven in this story. Remember all flamers to keep your opinions to yourselves, and those with constructive criticism may speak their minds.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Steven Universe.**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Emerald Gem Awakens!**_

* * *

It was currently two in the morning in the city of Bellwood, and all of its residents were sleeping to recharge after a long day. The stars were shining brightly, no clouds in the sky, and the moon illuminated the sky with her cool and gentle light. It was just so peaceful for every man, woman and child in Bellwood. Well... All but one.

In one quaint little house, we find ourselves in the bedroom of a certain teenage superhero by the name of Ben Tennyson. He had green eyes, shaggy brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. He was currently only wearing a pair of pajama pants, but was in a very restless sleep.

His body was spasming about in a cold sweat while the Omnitrix was flashing a dangerous orange color. The watch-like device seemed to be trying to prevent Ben from turning into something else. His skin actually began to change from its normal tan color to a dark emerald green, while his muscles began to bulge and grow.

 **WARNING! WARNING! INDIVIDUAL KNOWN AS BENJAMIN TENNYSON IS SUFFERING FROM DNA OVERLOAD! OMNITRIX SELF DESTRUCTION IMMINENT!**

Sure enough, the Omnitrix exploded just as an emerald gemstone that was glowing with intense power grew out of Ben's wrist underneath the Omnitrix. A second gemstone of the same type and color and power grew out of Ben's other wrist just as the boy stopped spasming.

The transformation that was happening to Ben seemed to now be entering the less hectic stages. This allowed the boy to sleep peacefully as this surge of energy alerted three particular individuals of a new warrior on the horizon. But there were not just knew heroes that sensed this surge in power.

There were also a few villains in particular that sensed this huge power output, and wanted it for themselves. It would seem as though Ben has just unwittingly begun a brand new adventure full of craft, cunning, battle, and possible romance! But the question is... Would certain individuals that our hero knows even allow him to partake in such a grand adventure?

* * *

 _ **Okay, this is all I've got for now. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, and I shall provide a list of Ben's knew powers in the next chapter. Review please! All flamers shall be tortured by Aku, Rath, Shredder, Deadpool, and Oogie Boogie!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Man, I've never gotten this many reviews for one chapter in a story before! I tell ya guys, reviews are very hard to come across for certain stories these days. But for now, let's get back to the story and see just how well Ben adjusts to his new form and abilities, shall we? Before I forget, I am currently accepting ideas for the girl that I should pair Ben with.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Steven Universe!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Ben's Shocking Morning** **!**_

* * *

As the early morning sun rose over Bellwood, Ben was just beginning to wake up. He had so far not noticed the changes that occurred the previous night as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Ben took one step out of bed... And heard a metallic crunch as he stepped on something.

The sound didn't sit well with Ben. So he looked down, and saw a very familiar device underneath his foot. He groaned as he mentally prepared to get chewed out by Azmuth later today. But for now, he just wanted to take a shower and go to Plumbers base.

So he got a towel and some clean clothes, and headed for the bathroom to get himself cleaned up to start the day. It took about fifteen minutes for Ben to get cleaned up and dressed, feeling slightly better than he did before. But when he looked in the mirror, he gasped at what he was seeing.

He still looked relatively like himself, but he looked to be some kind of Incredible Hulk reject. His skin was now emerald green, his hair was a green color that was a few shades lighter, and his muscle mass seemed to have increased to that of a highly skilled martial artist overnight. He also had these two emerald gemstones in his wrists that seemed to be glowing with intense power.

Naturally, Ben did the only logical thing that he could think of at a time like this. He screamed so loud that even the Incursion Empire could hear him from way out in space.

 **"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!"**

* * *

 _ **Yeah... I don't exactly have a lot going on in terms of inspiration for this story. But I'll try to make the next chapter much longer than this one. Why? Because next chapter is when the Crystal Gems take up residence in Ben's humble home. Feel free to send in pairing ideas.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Steven Universe!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Arrival of the Crystal Gems!**_

* * *

After his little episode earlier, Ben now sat in the living room with his parents. He had to let them know that something went wrong with his DNA, and it needed to be fixed. So, Carl and Sandra decided to talk to Ben about his predicament over a cup of coffee. This was okay in Ben's opinion, even though he isn't a big coffee drinker.

"So let me nutshell it as best I can. When you woke up this morning you found the Omnitrix on the ground completely destroyed, but paid it no mind since you thought nothing had happened to you. But when you got out of the shower, you found out that you did indeed transform into this... Whatever it is you are. And you have no idea how to change back without the Omnitrix to act as a medium." Carl summarized. "Am I missing anything?"

"No, dad, you aren't." Ben replied. "But this time it wasn't my fault! I SWEAR!"

"Don't worry, Ben. We believe you." Carl said.

But Sandra seemed to be a little worried. Her son had turned into some odd creature, and with the Omnitrix literally in pieces, he couldn't turn back to normal. How would this affect his social life? What creature did her son turn into? And what sort of powers did this new form possess?

Suddenly, a flash of white light appeared in the middle of the room, forcing everyone but Ben to close their eyes. Out of the light pillar, three figures materialized. And Ben could sense that each one was very powerful, so he got up into a defensive stance and unconsciously activated the power of the Emeralds in his wrists.

From the wrist up, the Emeralds made these gem blades that were connected to Ben's arms. They looked like a combination of Way Big's arm fins, and the arm blades of Gallade from that Pokémon cartoon he used to watch when he was a little kid. The edges were razor sharp, and looked like they were able to cut through anything.

He took a moment to see what his possible enemies looked like, even though they all seemed to be girls. The first one had dark, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She almost always wore triangular futuristic translucent orange-tinted shades, which covers all three of her eyes. She wore a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson), and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long black gloves that covered her middle fingers.

The second one has purple skin, silver hair, and purple eyes. She wears a baggy, long-sleeved sweatshirt/sweater. She has a silver ring around her gem. She wears a gold-star hairclip. She also has a yellow-green fanny pack, and black leggings with ripped knee-holes.

The last girl is slender, with a pale-white with slight hints of a cream skin tone. Her hair is pale peach/tangerine, and styled into a pixie-cut. She has sky-blue eyes, a pointy nose and thin lips. She is a few inches shorter than the first girl.

They seemed harmless enough, but Ben didn't plan on taking any chances against anyone with their level of power.

"Who are you three? And what do you want with Earth?!" Ben asked, brandishing his newly made blades.

Sensing the hostility radiating from the boy, the tallest of the girls stepped forward with her hands held up in surrender. An action that stunned her two companions.

"We are not here to do anything to the Earth. But we do have a simple question for you. The name's Garnet, by the way."

Ben relaxed his guard slightly, but didn't drop it. He was still pretty wary of those with high power levels, but then who can blame him? Ben's had to deal with the likes of Vilgax and Eon since he was ten.

"What do you want to know?" Ben asked.

"Are you the one that the legends of our home planet spoke of? The Emerald Gem?" Garnet asked.

* * *

 _ **I think I'll stop it there. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even though it's short and took awhile. I don't have much knowledge on Steven Universe, which is why updates for this story are taking so long. REVIEW, PLEASE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait, but I'm back with a new chapter of this story! I hope you guys are ready to see Ben take down an enemy using his newfound Gem powers, because I am! Again, sorry for making you wait so long for an update.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Steven Universe!**_

* * *

"Bao Zakeruga!" = Talking

 _"Bao Zakeruga!" = Thinking_

 **"Bao Zakeruga!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Legend of the Emerald Gem!**_

* * *

"The what now, Garnet?" Ben asked.

He'd never heard about an Emerald Gem. In fact, he was also completely unaware that gemstones had physical bodies up until this point. But then again, when you've been fighting aliens since you were ten, nothing can surprise you anymore.

But this legendary Gem thing had definitely caught the boy's attention. If these girls were aliens of some kind, then that would mean that this legend originated on their home planet. The three girls put away their weapons, and sat down to try and explain their story to these people.

"It's an old legend that started on our home world." Garnet began. "Many eons ago, a great warrior rose up to protect our planet from a tyrannical warlord. He had more power than even the most powerful fusion Gem! With his mighty blades of high tensile emerald, he cut down the tyrant and his forces with skill not seen since the long since extinct Saiyan race!"

"Yeah! No one was able to stop him, but he didn't live forever." Amethyst added. "He did eventually succumb to old age just like every other being in existence."

Ben was amazed at this information. He'd heard about the Saiyans from his grandpa, and knew that they were nothing to sneeze at. They got stronger and stronger every time they recovered from a near death experience. And that power boost was even greater the stronger the opponent!

If this Emerald Gem was really stronger than any Saiyan, than that means that even Vilgax would be hard pressed to beat this guy!

"Whoa! It sounds to me like this guy was the greatest protector any planet could ever ask for!" Ben said in amazement.

"Indeed he was. But the legend also says that he would one day be reincarnated into a new body." Pearl replied. "And we think that this reincarnation may very well be you, mister..."

"Oh, sorry! In all the excitement, I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name's Ben Tennyson. Good to meet you three."

* * *

 _ **That's all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and here's a list of what I plan to update next.**_

 _ **Phantom and his Genie**_

 _ **Phantom Fury**_

 _ **Ben 10 Sunshine**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Steven Universe! But if I did, Steven wouldn't have acted so stupid in the first season!**_

* * *

 _ **Bonding of Emerald and Pearl!**_

* * *

For the rest of the morning, Ben and the Crystal Gems just spoke about their unique abilities. Ben told them about what was once the Omnitrix, and they told him about their own powers. Surprisingly, Pearl was the most open to the newly formed Gem. And while Garnet and Amethyst were watching the Super Bowl with Ben's father and mother, Pearl was in the kitchen with Ben.

Partly to help make football snacks, and partly to just talk with Ben. She wanted to know more about this Omnitrix that Ben had told them about.

"So you've really been fighting bad guys since you were ten?" Pearl asked.

"Yup. And I've been doing this whole hero gig ever since!" Ben replied, tossing the wings in a homemade sauce. "It's a dangerous job, but somebody's gotta do it."

Pearl nodded in agreement as she set the cheese dip on the table. She's more than once been in a life or death battle, and lived to tell the tale. Although there had been many close calls. If not for Garnet and Amethyst, she'd probably be nothing more than a memory.

"You must be very happy with your job. But don't you ever feel like you could do without all of the negative publicity?" Pearl asked.

Ben sighed as he remembered all the times he's had to put up with lies spread by that reporter known as Will Harangue. If it were up to him, he'd sooner find a way to get that guy fired. But he wasn't like that. He was a hero, and heroes do the right thing.

"Believe it or not, there are times where I can't deal with all of it." Ben admitted. "But trust me when I say that the looks of gratitude and happiness on the faces of all those people I say make it worth all of the struggle in the end."

Pearl was definitely astounded by this. She honestly hadn't expected for Ben to say something like that. He was definitely more mature than she initially thought, and that made her smile. She had a feeling that this was gonna be a good way to spend her day.

That's when the two heard screaming from outside. Both warriors looked outside to see mutated animals running around and terrorizing the place. Ben narrowed his eyes as he realized just what was happening.

"Not again…! It's doctor Animo!"

* * *

 _ **Again, I just can't seem to write a decent length chapter for this story. WHY CAN MEESA NOT BE WRITEN A DECENT CHAPTER?! ...Sorry about the Jar-Jar Binks moment there.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_*****I still don't own Ben 10, or Steven Universe!*****_

* * *

 _ **Emerald Blade vs. Mad Scientist**_

* * *

Bellwood was currently in a state of chaos. All over the place, people were screaming as they ran for their lives from mutated animals. And I'm not talking about the kind of mutants you'd find in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm talking about grotesque, freaks of nature that became that way due to the insanity of a single man!

Dr. Animo was watching as his mutated Ussuri Brown Bears wreaked havoc on the mostly defenseless city. The Plumbers were hard pressed just to try and get them on the defensive. And since Ben hasn't shown up yet, they were at a major disadvantage.

"Where the heck is Ben?" Gwen asked over the laser fire.

"I don't know, but Tennyson better get here soon! We can't keep this up for too much longer!" Kevin replied.

The Osmosian punched a bear away with a metal coated fist, but he and the other Plumbers were slowly being overwhelmed. And Animo was enjoying every second of it.

"Yes! YES! Thanks to these Ussuri Brown Bears, you Plumbers shall not stand in my way ever again!" Animo declared, laughing like mad.

"Don't count on it, Animo!"

The mad doctor looked behind him to see a familiar teenage boy standing there, only there were a few differences. Such as his now green skin and the gemstones in his wrists.

"So, Ben Tennyson, you decided to show up after all. Good. This will save me the trouble of having to hunt you down." Animo said with a cruel smirk.

"Is that really Ben?" Kevin asked.

"It looks like him. I think he's unlocked a new alien form." Gwen replied. "I guess now, we'll get to see what it can do."

Using a mental command from his helmet, Animo commanded the bears to attack our young hero. As they got closer, Ben sprung into action. He willed his emerald blades into existence, and began to slash at the bears like a living buzzsaw!

As limbs and body parts went flying, the Plumbers got a closer look at the insides of these bears. They weren't real bears at all! They're robots! And those blades on Ben's arms were cutting through them like a hot knife through butter!

"Since when does Animo use robots to do his dirty work?" Gwen asked.

" **No! No! MY PRECIOUS MACHINES!"** Animo cried in rage and horror.

A quick chop to the neck during his distraction was all it took to knock out the mad doctor, and Ben left the rest to the authorities. He retracted his arm blades, and made his way home, hoping to learn more about the crystal gems.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


End file.
